Staffel Vier
In den USA erfolgte die Ausstrahlung der vierten Staffel Revenge vom 28. September 2014 bis zum 10. Mai 2015 beim Sender ABC. Gegen Ende der Staffel wurde entschieden, dass es keine fünfte Staffel geben wird. Es handelt sich somit um die finale und letzte Staffel der Serie. Im deutschsprachigen Raum ist die vierte Staffel seit dem 12. Oktober 2015 bei dem Videoanbieter Amazon Instant Prime Video abrufbar. Auch wurde sie vom 2. November 2015 bis 25. April 2016 beim östereichischen Sender ORF eins ausgestrahlt. Die Ausstrahlung im Free-TV in Deutschland erfolgte schließlich beim Sender VOX vom 8. Juni 2016 bis 24. August 2016. Handlung Nachdem ihre Feinde besiegt und Victoria Grayson in eine psychiatrische Klinike gesteckt wurde, übernimmt Emily Thorne das frühere Grayson Manor. Sie versucht ein neues Leben anzufangen und veranstaltet dort eine große Party. Es zeigt sich jedoch bald, dass ihr ohne Rache und Vergeltung ein richtiger Lebenssinn fehlt. Jack Porter arbeitet derweil bei der Polizei. Sein Partner dort ist Ben Hunter, der auch neu in Emilys Leben tritt. Inzwischen freundet sich Victoria in der Klinik mit anderen Patienten an. Darunter ist auch Louise Ellis, eine junge Frau aus den Südstaaten. Schließlich gelingt Victoria sogar die Flucht aus der Klinik und sie steht unvermittelt vor Emilys Tür. Nun will sie Vergeltung an Emily. Inzwischen ist auch David Clarke in den Hamptons aufgetaucht und tritt in das Leben von Victoria. Emily ahnt von alldem noch nichts. Ihre Halbschwester Charlotte stürzt inzwischen immer mehr ab und begeht sogar einen Selbstmordversuch. Daraufhin offenbart Emily ihr schließlich ihre wahre Identität. Doch Charlotte reagiert wütend. Sie zertrümmert Emilys Infinity Box, schlägt Emily im Stowaway nieder und setzt diese in Brand. Emily wird in letzter Minute durch Jack Porter gerettet. Diese verzichtet auf eine Anzeige, weil sie sich selbst schuldig am Zustand ihrer Schwester fühlt. Charlotte gerät inzwischen immer mehr in Bedrängnis. Als sie in Notwehr einen Mann erschlägt, bittet sie ausgerechnet Emily um Hilfe. Diese hilft ihr und inszeniert einen tödlichen Unfall. Doch sie konfrontiert Charlotte auch mit der Ermordung von Aiden Mathis durch ihre Mutter. Dies schockt Charlotte. Sie bricht den Kontakt zu Victoria ab und lässt sich in eine Entzugsklinik einweisen. Unterdessen kommen sich Margaux LeMarchal und Daniel Grayson immer näher. Es gelingt ihnen sogar die Bedrohung durch Margauxs Bruder Gideon zu überwinden, der wird schließlich am Flughafen verhaftet. Zwischen Margaux und Daniel entsteht eine Liebesbeziehung. Doch inzwischen taucht wieder Louise Ellis auf. Sie wurde aus der Klinik entlassen und sucht die Nähe ihrer "Freundin" Victoria, welche ihr jedoch die kalte Schulter zeigt. Daraufhin macht sie sich an Daniel heran. Die beiden verbringen eine Nacht miteinander und aus Eifersucht verübt sie in der Sauna einen Mordanschlag auf Margaux. Die überlebt und gesteht Daniel später, dass sie von ihm schwanger ist. Währenddessen hetzt Victoria David gegen Emily auf. Dieser verübt einen Einbruchsversuch in Grayson Manor, ohne zu wissen, dass Emily seine totgeglaubte Tochter ist. Später wird er verhaftet. Bei einer Gegenüberstellung erkennt Emily ihren Vater und ist zutiefst getroffen, doch sie kann sich ihm noch nicht offenbaren. David bekennt sich inzwischen zu seiner wahren Identität und behauptet jahrelang von Conrad Grayson eingesperrt und gefoltert worden zu sein. Bei einer öffentlichen Pressekonferenz nutzt Victoria die Gelegenheit und erscheint an der Seite von David. Ein schwerer Schlag für Emily. Ihr gelingt es jedoch dafür zu sorgen, dass David in sein altes Strandhaus zurückkehrt. Emily leidet immer mehr unter der Situation. Schließlich stürmt sie in das Strandhaus und konfrontiert David mit ihrer wahren Identität. Der ist zutiefst gerührt seine Tochter wiederzufinden, kurz darauf wird jedoch Victoria durch ein herabhängedes Stromkabel schwer verletzt. David erkennt den tiefen Hass zwischen Emily und Victoria und ist hin und hergerissen. Victoria wird wieder gesund. Emily hingegen bekommt immer mehr Zweifel an der Geschichte ihres Vaters und schließlich kommt heraus, dass David in Wahrheit all die Jahre von Malcolm Black gefangen gehalten wurde, er musste für diesen gefährlichen Waffenhändler arbeiten. Bei seiner Flucht hat er ihm eine große Geldsumme getohlen, was ihn zu einem bedrohlichen Feind macht. In der Mordermittlung zum Tod von Conrad Grayson erscheint nun die FBI-Agentin Kate Taylor. Sie ermittelt nun zusammen mit Jack Porter in dem Fall. Doch Emily gelingt es ihren Vater durch eine falsche Spur zu schützen. Jack fühlt sich inzwischen von seiner cleveren und hübschen Kollegin angezogen und es entsteht eine Liebesaffäre zwischen den beiden. Er ahnt nicht, dass sie in Wahrheit die Tochter von Malcolm Black ist. Victoria bringt inzwischen aus Rache Kate auf die Spur von Emily. Dies hat jedoch tragische Folgen. Kate erscheint bei Emily in Grayson Manor und es kommt zum dramatischen Kampf zwischen den beiden, die schließlich von der Treppenbrüstung stürzen. Zufällig kommt Daniel vorbei. Er wirft sich schützend vor die am Boden liegende Emily und wird tödlich von einer Kugel getroffen. Kurz darauf erschießt Jack Kate, bevor diese erneut auf Emily schießen kann. David, Jack und Emily vertuschen den Tod von Kate um sich vor Malcolm Black zu schützen. Emily behauptet, dass Daniel sie bedroht und sie in Notwehr auf ihn geschossen habe. Diese Notlüge belastet nicht nur Emilys Gewissen. Sie vertieft den Graben zu Victoria und macht außerdem die schwangere Margaux zu ihrer größten Feindin. Emily muss der Beerdigung Daniels aus der Ferne zusehen. Malcolm kommt jedoch langsam der Wahrheit auf die Spur. Er entführt Emily und Victoria und bedroht David. In der Not müssen sich die beiden gegenseitig helfen. Am Ende tauchen Jack und Ben auf. Es kommt zum Kampf, bei welchem David Malcolm erschießt. Die gemeinsam erlebte Not führt schließlich zu einem vorübergehenden "Burgfrieden" zwischen Emily und Victoria, der jedoch nicht von Dauer ist. Emily drückt ihr Gewissen immer mehr. In einem dramatischen Erklärung gesteht sie der Öffentlichkeit, dass sie "Amanda Clarke" ist. Dies macht sie erneut zur Zielscheibe ihrer Feinde. Unter Führung von Tom Kingsly wollen diese nun Vergeltung. Emily und David gelingt es jedoch diese einzuschüchtern, sie lassen ihre Pläne fallen. Emily möchte sich nun auch mit Margaux aussprechen. Dabei kommt es jedoch, ohne Emilys Schuld, zu einem tragischen Unfall. Margaux wird von einem Taxi angefahren und verliert ihr Baby. Dies macht jede Möglichkeit auf Versöhnung zunichte. Emily und Nolan Ross finden währenddessen heraus, dass Louise von ihrer Familie heimlich unter Drogen gesetzt wurde. Sie helfen Louise. Schließlich heiratet Nolan sie sogar um ihr zu helfen, Louise möchte jedoch eine echte Beziehung. Nolan empfindet aber anders und lernt später auch Tony Hughes kennen. Am Schluss lässt sich Louise scheiden und ist zutiefst verletzt und enttäuscht. Margaux geht inzwischen immer entschiedener gegen Emily vor und sorgt für eine falsche Beschuldigung und Verhaftung von Jack, Emily und Stevie Grayson gelingt es aber Jacks Unschuld wiederherzustellen. Auch Versuche, Emily eine Falle zu stellen oder einen wichtigen Computerstick mit Infos von Nolans Computer gegen sie zu verwenden, erweisen sich als Fehlschläge, Emily ist immer einen Schritt voraus. Unterdessen entwickelt sich eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen Emily und Ben Hunter. Weil Ben auch schon einmal im Undercover-Einsatz war, fühlen sich beide nahe. Emily hat jedoch noch immer Gefühle für Jack, glaubt jedoch, dass er sie nicht verdiene. Dies muss Ben mitanhören und ihre Beziehung zerbricht daran. Jack will ebenfalls nicht länger warten und fliegt mit dem Flugzeug nach Kalifornien. Emily rennt verzweifelt hinterher, verpasst jedoch ihre große Liebe um einige Sekunden. Am Flughafen lauert ihr dann auch noch Mason Treadwell auf. Der ist verärgert, weil Emily ihre Versprechen gebrochen und ihre Identität offenbart hat. Er sollte eigentlich stattdessen ganz groß mit einem Buch über ihre Geschichte herauskommen. Emily/Amanda gibt auch dem Fernsehen ein großes Interview, in dem sie ihre Lebensgeschichte und ihre Sicht der Dinge erzählt. Sie erzählt von ihren Verlusten, besonders dem Tod von Aiden Mathis. Sie bittet Victoria endlich all dem ein Ende zu machen. Doch Victoria fühlt sich durch das Interview öffentlich bloßgestellt und gedemütigt. Sie sucht Trost bei Margaux. Auch die verletzte Louise unterstützt sie nun wieder. Kurz darauf kommt es in Grayson Manor zu einer riesigen Explosion. Das Gebäude brennt nieder und in den Trümmern wird eine Leiche gefunden. Die Zahnarztunterlagen scheinen Victorias Tod zu beweisen. Aus dem Selbstmord wird bald Mord und alle Beweise deuten auf Emily/Amanda. Die wird in einer dramatischen Aktion verhaftet. Dann muss sie auch noch erfahren, dass ihr Vater schwer an Krebs erkrankt ist. Emily kommt der Wahrheit immer mehr auf die Spur. Sie wurde von Victoria und Mason hereingelegt, die ihr Beweise untergeschoben haben. Auch Jack ist wieder da. Er und Nolan versuchen Emily zu helfen. Ben Hunter ist zunächst skeptisch, forscht dann jedoch nach. Völlig überrascht stößt er schließlich auf die noch lebende Victoria. Er wird durch die von Margaux beauftragte White Gold ermordet. Daraufhin bricht Emily aus dem Gefängnis aus. Es kommt schließlich zum großen "Showdown" mit Victoria. Doch bevor Emily auf Victoria schießen kann, erschießt ihr Vater David diese. Er will so die Seele seiner Tochter retten. Doch die verletzte Victoria kann noch ihrerseits auf Emily schießen. Beide Frauen liegen blutend am Boden. Wir sehen nun wechselnde Bilder. Wir sehen ein Grab. Blumen verdecken die Schrift. Es zeigt sich, dass es Davids Grab ist. Dann sehen wir wie David einige Monate zuvor in den Armen seiner Tochter auf der Veranda des Strandhauses verstirbt. Nun sehen wir in den Bildern Emily vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Jack. Sie betrachtet die tiefe Narbe auf ihrer Brust. Dann folgt die wunderschöne Hochzeit der beiden. Auch Nolan, Louise und Charlotte sind dort. Jack gedenkt in einer Rede auch der Verluste und Opfer. Plötzlich wechseln die Bilder erneut... Emily liegt auf der Intensivstation. Charlotte redet mit dem Arzt. Die Transplantation von Victorias Herz war die einzige Möglichkeit Emily zu retten! Emily schlägt die Augen auf... Sie wacht auf der Yacht von Jack auf, beide sind auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise. Er fragt, ob sie wieder diesen bösen Traum gehabt habe. Auch meint er es sei nur ein Traum gewesen. Darauf meint sie: "Es war aber so real!" Beide segeln in den Sonnenuntergang. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Emily VanCamp als Emily Thorne/Amanda Clarke * Madeleine Stowe als Victoria Grayson * Gabriel Mann als Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler als Jack Porter * James Tupper als David Clarke * Karine Vanasse als Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay als Ben Hunter * Elena Satine als Louise Ellis * Josh Bowman als Daniel Grayson * Christa B. Allen als Charlotte Clarke Nebenbesetzung * Tommy Flanagan als Malcom Black * Courtney Ford als Katherine Black * Nestor Serrano als Edward Alvarez * Carolyn Hennesey als Penelope Ellis * Sebastian Pigott als Lyman Ellis * Gail O´Grady als Stevie Grayson * Roger Bart als Mason Treadwell * Daniel Zovatto als Gideon LeMarchal * Gina Torres als Natlie Waters * Ed Quinn als James Allen * Josh Pence als Tony Hughes * Courtney Love als White Gold Episodenliste Videos thumb|left|332px Kategorie:Staffeln